


Lilo... or Larry?

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform, fluffy fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo paynlinson?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis broke up, who's guilty? Mr. Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo... or Larry?

“I can’t believe Harry dumped me”

“it’s not your fault, his jealousy got out of control”

Louis and Liam were in Louis’ room, in which he’s been sleeping with Harry every night for over four months. They were both in the bed with crossed legs.

“how could he even think of that?!” Louis sobs uncontrollably in his bed, and that’s how he’s been since yesterday, crying with his friend.

“Lou, relax… want me to talk with him?” Liam offers, but Louis shots him a death glare.

“you? _You_ want to go talk to him?!” Louis shouts, jumping in his bed, making Liam fall.

“hey, calm down, what’s wrong with that?!” Liam asks climbing up again and sitting across the broken hearted boy.

“Liam! All this is for you! He thinks I’m cheating on him with _you_!”

After Louis yelled that everything went dead silent. Liam couldn’t believe his senses and Louis felt he had just scared one of his best mates.

“why does he think that?” Liam finally speaks up.

“he said he heard you talking with Zayn about how much you loved me and that you couldn’t wait for today’s kiss and some more bullshit”

Liam froze at Lou’s words, what he said was 100% true, he indeed talked with Zayn about loving Louis, and he explained how much he desired to kiss him and that he was determined to do it today.

“and do you know what’s the worst thing? He swears he heard you saying I had something for you, and that I showed my feelings for you furtively and stuff, incredible”

“Louis…”

“how can he make up that?!”

“Louis…”

“I mean, he didn’t even talk to you about it!” the older boy keeps shouting.

“Louis…”

“he’s such a kid sometimes, ugh!”

“Louis!” Liam shouts when he sees Louis couldn’t stop interrupting him.

There was a moment of silence as Louis stared right in the eyes of Liam, so the chocolate eyed boy took advantage of that and in one swift move he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the older boy’s across.

The kiss lasted longer than Liam expected, he expected Louis to pull away and curse a lot, maybe even punch him, but he stood still, stiff as a pole, not able to acknowledge a move.

Liam once again took advantage of his friend’s state and flavoured the pair of lips he’s been wishing to own for a long time.

Unluckily for him, people run out of breath, so he had to pull away to inhale some air, but he did it with eyes closed, slowly and peacefully.

“you aren’t cheating on him Louis… you shouldn’t worry” Liam speaks up, knowing that he was the reason why the love of his life was going through a painful breakup.

“I’ll go talk to him” was the only thing Louis said before storming out, leaving a confused Liam behind.

Some minutes later Louis finds himself stepping outside Harry’s room. He takes a deep breath and knocks three times.

“whoever you are, I’m not in mood, go away” Louis hears the deep voice through the wooden door.

“Haz… it’s me…” he half-whispers and seconds later the door props open.

“what?” a mop of chocolate curls pops up, saying those four letters simply and emotionless, wearing his Ramones shirt and sweats.

“I-I… Harry, we need to talk” Louis says.

“why don’t you go talk to Liam, huh?”

Louis rolls his eyes and takes a step forward, stepping into the room of his beloved and closing the door behind him.

“I didn’t let you in”

“I don’t care! I need to talk to you!” Louis yells as he sits on Harry’s bed.

“stop saying that, I don’t wanna hear you”

“I think you should listen, Hazza” the blue eyed boy says more calmly, making Harry understand.

“stop calling me that-”

“Liam just kissed me” Louis cuts off and Harry shuts his lips.

“I bet it’s not the first time” Harry says, clenching his jaw.

“I swear it was the first and the _last_ time Harry”

Louis was crawled up in a ball, but Harry was still lying against the door, his arms crossed against his chest.

“listen Harry, I was telling him how you were a jerk for making up such a dull excuse, telling him how broken I was, and suddenly he just… he just leaned in and kissed me…” Lois whispers the last part, the fresh memory of Liam in Harry’s place made him go delusional.

“you thought I made that up?” Harry says, walking towards the broken boy.

“I think I just couldn’t believe Liam had said something like that…”

“he said you had feelings for him, or that at least that’s what you’ve shown” Harry says with a glimpse of anger in his voice.

“I don’t have feelings for Liam, ok? I never intended to show _that kind of feelings_ towards him, I love him, obviously, like I love Niall or        Zayn, even the same way I love my family Harry, because that’s what he is to me… family”

At this point Louis was on the very verge of crying, seeing how curly’s expression was unreadable, he did not move a muscle, he didn’t show pity, nor anger, he was completely blank.

But suddenly, right after closing his eyes not to let a single tear roll down, he felt the mattress compress next to him.

He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful green eyed boy looking back into his sad orbs.

“I literally felt my heart was breaking with each word Liam said…”

“does that mean you still love me?” Louis doesn’t hesitate to question.

“did you enjoy the kiss Liam gave you moments ago?” Harry asks, dead serious.

“I didn’t kiss back… but yeah, he’s a good kisser” Louis admits as the memory flashed in the back of his mind.

Harry’s face contorted into something unreadable again, but then softened before yet another question left his lips.

“is he a better kisser than I am?”

“oh Harry-” Lou laughs, but was interrupted.

“don’t lie, that would only make things worse” the curly boy cuts off, playing his best poker face.

“Harry… I kissed quite a lot of people in my entire life… y’know I was such a player in high school… but no one, not a single person, had make me feel what I feel when I touch your lips, I felt shivers, I felt butterflies… but you make me feel earthquakes inside of my belly and hot magma instead of blood through my veins… I love you Harry, and I can’t imagine myself with another person”

It’s not less to say that Louis was shaking uncontrollably, but surprisingly he wasn’t crying… maybe it was because he was dry… it’s been one day, only one day being single and he cried what he didn’t in years.

The young boy didn’t hesitate to crash his lips against Louis’, feeling that powerful connection he feels every time they touch, feeling the pang of love and lust when they kiss…

During the kiss, when Louis felt Harry was his again, Harry felt something wet rolling down his face, but he didn’t know what it was, and of course, that’s when he came to terms that the blue eyed boy was crying. The single tear falling down was a true emotional tear, full of joy, relief, lust, but was made of pure love.

“you’re so detailed Louis, so sensitive, so deep, so sweet… and so perfect for me… I’m in love with you, and all your little things” Harold states right before wiping the tears away with his thumb and joining their bodies one more time.

As for Liam, he was behind the door. He knows that is wrong to eavesdrop, but can you blame him? His crush on Louis was deep, and Zayn was the only one who knew about this. Zayn’s been trying to put Niall and Liam together, as he knows Niall has a crush on Liam, but he came to the conclusion that this group was getting way too dysfunctional for his taste.

Liam had no one to talk to other than Zayn, and that’s what he told him, everything that happened, how he kissed him, how Louis didn’t kiss back but either way felt beautiful, but he felt he was kissing his brother… and how ‘Larry’ is back together.

He cried on his friend’s shoulder, slurring things that not even Zayn could understand.

“I think you should enjoy your single time!” Zayn tries to cheer up, failing miserably.

“c’mon Payne, we’ve got fans all around the world, our fan base is majorly girls, but there are guys too, what about a twitcam? You love doing twitcams, maybe you can do some trending about directioner boys or something like that, I don’t know, just do something to get distracted… you know that there are way more fish in water than Louis, so why whining over someone who’s not your other half? Go find someone, with time of course, don’t jump on the first guy you see… or girl, or whatever, but with a smile on that cute face of yours”

It seems that the little speech Zayn gave to his friend helped, because he was standing up and stretching his shirt.

“are you sure Malik?” Liam asks with a crooked smile under the puffy and red eyes from crying.

“love is where you never expect it to be”

And with those last words, Liam leaves the room.

Who knows, maybe he finds his other half in a while, or maybe sooner than expected…

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
